


Devil's Train | Hermitcraft Au

by BlairxPlan



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Characters will be added on as I develop the story :), Other, Song Parody, and who help with the story, love y'all, thank you my friends who see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairxPlan/pseuds/BlairxPlan
Summary: The train takes about a good month to get to hellAnd by God did Scar not bring enough smokes.
Relationships: None so far :b
Kudos: 8





	Devil's Train | Hermitcraft Au

_ The sky was the darkest shade of blue ever seen. _

_ Fog seemed to capture everything in it's reign as sight wasn't optional anymore. _

_ Just as Scar thought the night would look. _

_ He walked along the tracks of an old train that never came by anymore. The cigar he lighted began to go out as he walked. The light from it was faint and didn't do much for his vision.  _

_ Once it did finally go out, Scar scuffed and discarded it somewhere into the forest to his right. Watching the little trail of smoke follow with it and soon fade away into the fog. The large frosty air surrounded Scar in a fast motion.  _

_ He shivered but kept walking as his head was fuzzy and dizzy. _

_ As he walked, he looked up for just a second and noticed a figure walking his direction. Their silhouette showed hair that was combed to the left, they looked taller than Scar.  _

_ Soon their paths connected as Scar just walked by the person. Not wanting to cause trouble and not wanting to get killed tonight. But he heard something behind him and soon a heat to his left. Which caused him to look up slightly, moving some hair from his eyes to see the person. All that was visible was the milky white sclera and red pupils. Lidded and seeming unamused. _

_ “ It's a nice night for a walk, would you mind if I joined you ? ” They asked, their red pupils moving to look at the male. Who shrugged. _

_ “ Do what you wanna do ” Scar replied, looking down again and placing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. _

_ “ Well that's great, cause I'm going too ” They said in a cocky tone. Scar could almost hear the grin. “ And not to annoy you but I really have to ask, what's a young dude like you’s doin' out by the tracks ?  _ **_You waitin' on a train_ ** _ ? ” _

_ Scar nearly felt his stomach drop all the way to hell. The vibe this guy gave off as odd and felt evil. " nah man, let me explain " Scar spoke in a shaky tone. The other replied with an ' alright ' as they continued to walk. This track seemed to go on forever. _

_ " I'm mindin' my business, so maybe you should do the same " Scar began, keeping his head down as he felt the eyes of the other burn into the side of his head. " I just been a witness to something sick and sadistic, so twistedly disgusting,you should feel real luck you missed it " He said in a frantic tone, hoping it wasn’t noticeable. _

_ The shadow person ‘ oo’d ‘ as they began to speak. “ Easy with the tongue, son, try to listen carefully, what you seen’s scary but nothing can compared to me, I could show you things to paint all your dreams haunted “ Scar and this thing suddenly stopped. They turned to him as their eyes glowed in the foggy night.  _

**_“ I can make you scream if I wanted “_ **

_ They said in a dark and almost inhuman tone. Scar felt his life drain from his being as he started walking again. Almost like time had stopped abruptly. _

_ “ Or I can be the bee in your bonnet, your best-friend forever “ They started back up again, waving their hands around. “ Two peas in a pod flocking like birds of a feather, and you’ll never have a need to beg, work or steal, if all this sounds worth it then let’s make a deal “ They stopped Scar once more, placing a hand on the males shoulder. _

_ “ All you want in life for the price of your soul, all the money you could fold, power that you can hold, I’ll put you  _ **_in control,_ ** _ only if you’re down to roll down these train tracks tonight “ The shadow offered, lending it’s free hand out for a handshake. _

_ With much hesitation, Scar took their hand, looking into it’s eyes.  _

_ “ But where we gonna go ? “ _


End file.
